


The Past isn't Always in the Past

by LyratheTimelord



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyratheTimelord/pseuds/LyratheTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past isn't Always in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Kristyne looks like Yvonne Strahovski

_As I walk down an empty ally after finishing a job, I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me. I shutter and shake it off. As soon as I think I'm alone, I am shoved into a wall. I yelp and reach for my knife in its holster, but my attacker pins my hands above my head._

_"Thought you got rid of me, slut?"_

_I open my eyes and look at my attacker. My eyes widen._

_"D-d-dad? Y-your d-dead!"_

_"Really? Well, then. This won't hurt at all."_

_He pushes his pants and underwear around his ankles and shoves into me. I let out a shrill cry. He rapes me for what seems like hours before he pulls up his pants, almost beats me to death, and runs. I cry for an hour before my vision fades._

I sit up in a cold sweat. I look around and find I am in my bedroom. I lie down and look at my alarm clock.

_3:20 am? Jesus!_

My heart rate slows down, so I am able to calm down enough to get some sleep.

(In the morning)

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-**

The beeping stops when I practically sock the top of my alarm clock. I sit up drowsily and stretch. I stand from my bed and trudge downstairs. A hint of delight slips in me when my coffee machine is in my view. I squint when I see a note next to it.

_Went to store_

_Made your coffee so don't bitch to me_

_Em_

A giggle slips out of my mouth as I pour myself some coffee. I take a deep breath and let the delicious scent fill my nose.

_Thank you, sis!_

I put two spoonfuls of sugar and some creamer in it and sit at the table. Anger builds up when I go to take a sip of my coffee, but spill it in my lap when my phone rings and startles me. I answer it.

"Hello?" I as both pissed off and groggy.

"Hello, Ms. Jothans."

"Oh, Mr. Micheals. Who do I have to kill this time?"

"Do you remember James Stevens?"

"Yeah. He had me kill his wife's paramour."

"That's right. He hasn't paid yet."

"Yep, I've noticed. Now who do I kill?"

"His wife. She'll be at the Devil's Playground on North St at 10:00 tonight."

"Alright."

I hang up and grin. Yes, I know. I'm sick. It's why I was locked in a mental hospital for nine years. It's also what got me out. I slip on [this outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=137360154) and wait for 10:00 pm.

(10:15 at Devil's Playground)

I look around and see a beautiful brunette woman at the bar. I take a moment to look at her, then confirm it is Mrs. Stevens. She's bisexual, so I sit next to her and say,"you know, being bi-sexual immediately doubles your chances for getting a date on a Saturday night."

"Oh really! That's good! I don't want to have to spend the night alone!" she responds.

I giggle.

"Would you like a drink?" I offer.

"Sure!"

"What would you like?"

"Um, a Bloody Mary please."

The bartender walks over to us.

"What can I get you?" he asks me.

"You can get me a Screwdriver and do me a favor and get this lovely woman a Bloody Mary."

I wink at her and she blushes.

(Afterward)

We walk outside and look at the stars for a bit. We sit down on a bench and smile at each other.

"You know, guys get boring so quickly," she flirts.

"Oh really? Why don't we see how fun girls are at the hotel down the block?"

I give her a seductive smirk. We stand up and start walking. We end up in an ally. I press her against the wall and look into her eyes.

"Hmmm, I can't handle it anymore," I moan.

I kiss her lustfully. She wraps her arms around my neck and parts her lips granting my tongue entrance. As we continue with our steamy make-out session, she unzips the back of my dress. I slide my hand under her blouse and grope her breast. While she's distracted, I grab the knife hidden in my garter-belt. I slide it up her body until it's hovering over her throat. She only has time to widen her eyes before she's on the floor and bleeding. I look down at the body before throwing my knife in the dumpster, zipping up my dress, and walking away. I stand outside the hotel Mrs. Stevens thought we were going to, and take large drags off of my cigarette.

"Didn't you come here with someone?"

I look up, and roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got her first."

"No, that's not why I'm asking."

"Why then?"

"I was looking for her."

"Well, I got Mrs. Stevens first. Who sent you?"

"My boss."

"Well, thank you Mr. Obvious. Who's your boss?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can know who will be after me this time. I doubt your going to tell me, so ciao!"

Pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he's following, I walk down the block and into my car.

 


End file.
